In collaboration with Dr. Paul Randazzo, we are studying the structure and interactions between Arf proteins and a member of the ASAP family of Arf-GAP proteins. We have produced a variety of stable-isotope variants of these proteins and established conditions for NMR spectroscopic studies. Studies are underway to provide resonance assignments, structure confirmation based on existing known structures and to determine structures which are unknown, binding studies of cofactors, and to examine the assembly of larger multi-domain and multi-component systems. We will also combine the use of SAXS data with novel NMR methods to develop three-dimensional structural models of these complexes.